happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dia de Los Logos
"Dia de Los Logos" is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VII by Josh "Streaming? I thought you said Screaming!". In this episode, an accident involving a potion brings logos and mascots to life. Plot Title card: 'The title is shown on a billboard that collapses. Everyone enjoys their day in the Tree Town mall. Sporty polishes his trophy and Lifty and Shifty shoplift from the cheap phone store, much to their dismay. Squabbles walks in the mall, holding a fishbowl containing his dead goldfish. He wishes his goldfish would come back to life. Suddenly, he sees a store for magic potions and elixirs. The person operating the store is Trixie, with Sorcery cleaning up. Squabbles shows Trixie his dead goldfish and Trixie has an idea. Trixie scouts around to find a potion that can reanimate the goldfish. She finds one and adds a drop in the fishbowl. Squabbles' goldfish springs back to life and Squabbles couldn't be any happier. Figgy looks at the goldfish and is impressed. Trixie lets Squabbles borrow the potion, but warns him that it can make anything come to life. Trixie's chair runs out of the store. Figgy and Squabbles walk with the potion in hand. Bushy appears from behind and scares Squabbles. Squabbles throws the potion and it smashes on the floor. A cloud appears from the potion and spreads across the mall. Figgy looks as a fruit-shaped logo on front of a computer store comes to life and breaks off. Many more logos follow, including a bagpipes player and a teddy bear. In the mega-mart, mascots on food and other products come out of the boxes and head out of the store. Dell runs away from a spinning four square symbol and is soon beaten to death by a bunch of computer logo penguins. Nutty is being beaten up by mascots from cereal boxes, including a tiger, a captain, an alien, a vampire and three elves. Nutty is then stung by the bumblebee mascot. The tiger slices him to bits and takes a bite out of his arm. Figgy looks in the air to see a giant green bear stomping on some houses and is worried. At a fast food district, Boz is in a situation when his customers are being attacked by logos and mascots from the restaurants, including a giant M and a colonel. The colonel stabs Seth with the cane. Hippy drinks a soda and sees the logo is missing. He is soon chased away by a round soda logo. Cavity licks a lollipop before it is stolen by an owl, who starts licking it. Sparky is being electrocuted by two battery-operated rabbits, until his electricity kills them. Sporty is outrun by some logos from sportswear and is kicked into the air by the tick logo. In a theater, the logo pops out of the screen and blasts Quill's skin off with a loud note. Hippy sees two talking circular candies and eats them. Figgy and Squabbles look at the havoc the logos and mascots have been causing and run off to find help. Trippy is about to eat a pizza until the Loid steals it. In Petunia's house, Petunia cleans up, before the mascots on her cleaning products come out, including Mr. Cleaner, a knight, a turtle, a duck, two bubbles and an ant. They attack her before she breaks free. Petunia rings up Figgy, who is defending Naz and some truckers from a puffy white man and some car logos before she is axed by Mr. Cleaner. The white man puts a tire on Rigg and chokes him with crude oil. Figgy fights the white man and smashes the three-spoke wheel logo. He throws the white man at the car logos and burns them with gasoline. Later, Figgy and Squabbles appeal to Tycoon about the logos and he has a solution. Tycoon plans construction on a city where logos and mascots can live happy. Later, Mectrixctic and Blinkie present the new city to the logos before they settle in. The Platypus Aliens look over and wish the Earthlings can build a city for their kind. Epilogue: Mectrixctic gives the cyborg Handy, the Concorde, Tweets, Gunnar, Pop, Petunia in Giggles' body, Quist holding Handy's skin and Sniffles a tour of Logopolis, the city where logos now live. Blinkie blows a star at the screen, which reveals a mosaic of clips from past Spooktaculars, with the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR VII" appearing on it. The screen turns around to reveal a bigger mosaic of all the episodes in the Spooktacular series, with the caption "10 years of pure evil!" Deaths *Dell is beaten to death by a bunch of penguins. *Nutty is ripped apart by a tiger mascot. *Seth is stabbed by a colonel's cane. *Quill's skin was blown off by a loud note from a movie logo. *Petunia is axed by Mr. Cleaner. *Rigg choked on crude oil pumped in by a spoof of the Michelin Man. Trivia *A city where logos live is a reference to the 2010 short film ''Logorama. *Spoofs of popular mascots like Captain Crunch, Colonel Sanders, The Jolly Green Giant and the Michelin Man appear in this episode. *The logo that killed Quill is a parody of the THX logo. *The episodes in the mosaic in the epilogue are: '''SS I - You Don't Know Jack, Office-sive, Misfortune Telling, Trip or Treat, Monster of a Mess, Witch Way?, How Does Soda Fizz?, Game On!, The Vanishing Act, Spider Busters, Send in the Bullies, DEV 8000, Final Scare SS II - In Your Dreams, I Was an Avian Zombie, Jello There, Jack Attack, Five to Nine, Zit Scream, Stingy-Majig, Car-mageddon, Spooky Vision, Shout!, Rotten to the Inner Core, Raging Against the Machine, See What I Saw SS III - Cartoon Capers, Dial T for Time, Claw to Claw, AIN-U-TEP, Ill-Breaded, Burning Rubber, Alone at Sea, Date with Death-tiny, It and I, The Other Tree Friends, Film FestivAHl SS IV - Song of the Siren, Night of the Living Cub, Between a Rock and a Hard Place, Commander and Bleeder, Where the Sunset Doesn't Shine, Mon-Oh No!, Five Nights at Flippy's 2, It's a Myth-tery, Hex Marks the Spot, The Penguins of Cadaver, World in Pieces, Corpsessed Girlfriend, Die and Let Die Again, Inside-ious Out, Jack's No Lantern SS V - Ghost Pepper, In Space No One Can Hear You SQUAWK!, The Good the Bad and the Bloody, The Dummy's Curse, Robotic Riot, Twisted Sisters, Childhood Fiend, Trading Faces, No More Clowning Around!, My Dear Pawson, The Toothinator, Heads Will Roll, True Love Sucks, It's All Under Control, Say It Ain't Sew, Nightmares Before Christmas SS VI - Fear the Killer, The Hospice Project, How Do You Love Me Now?, Handy Scissorhands, Hexes and Wands, Giggles the Guinea Pig, Queen of De-Nile, I'm Re-Zet-ting This, Trick or Tweets, Octophobia, Emo G, Imagination Manipulation, Left in Stitches, Blown Away With the Wind, After Wild Halloween Lost Files - Good Will Haunting, Eyes Wide Open, Fangs a Lot, Die-ting, Resident Eggy, Hell-ivision, Big Girls Do Cry, What's in Store, Take Scare of It, Last Brexit SS VII - Slice Up Your Life, The Darkest Bite, Violence + The Machine (Gun), The Telltale Cub, Werefox to Intervention, Doki Doki Tree Town Club, Five Nights at Flippy's: For Hire, Driven to MaidnessCategory:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular